


we've got one thing in common

by adeleblaircassiedanser



Series: WIP Amnesty 2015 [1]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Meh, Schmoop, This is pretty much not!fic, WIP Amnesty, epistolary format?, i'm clearing out my WIP folder, script format?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeleblaircassiedanser/pseuds/adeleblaircassiedanser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she said 'Use your hands and my spare time<br/>We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine'<br/>She said<br/>She's got a boyfriend anyway"<br/>-"Sex", the 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got one thing in common

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a post-ep to s02e10. I wrote this on June 17 and I don't want to look at it anymore.

MORELLO: Hey, Nicky?  
NICHOLS: Huh?  
MORELLO: Can I ask you a question?  
NICHOLS: Shoot.  
MORELLO: You remember the other day, when, when uhh- when Christopher was here?  
NICHOLS: Mhmm.  
MORELLO: And you said you loved me?  
NICHOLS: Mmm.  
MORELLO: Did you mean that?  
NICHOLS: What's it to you?  
NICHOLS: Of course I did, you're my best friend in here. You're family.  
NICHOLS: Ha ha ha no, I just said that to stop you from crying all over my last clean uniform.  
NICHOLS: (undignified sound) (yes)  
MORELLO: Like, even though we're not having sex no more?  
NICHOLS: Jesus Christ, Morello. Not this again.  
MORELLO: I just wanted to know if you just said that- I mean, it's okay if you were lying to make me feel better. It's nice of you.  
NICHOLS: Hey. Since when do I lie to you? Huh? You're the one person I don't lie to, okay? Well, you and Red.  
MORELLO: I mean, you gotta admit it sounds a little bit- unlikely.  
NICHOLS: Oh yeah? How come.  
MORELLO: I mean, you were just so mad at me last year when I said we had to stop.  
NICHOLS: Aw, come on. I wasn't that mad.  
MORELLO: (a look) And then you were sleeping with a different girl before breakfast and another one after work every day for a week, and telling me about it like it was nothing.  
NICHOLS: Um, because it was nothing. What, are you possessive now? Your poker face was just so great I had no idea you were dying of jealousy? Give me a fuckin' break.  
MORELLO: Lemme talk, alright? I'm just saying, now you know that Christopher- that there's no Christopher, I mean you gotta be pretty mad about that.  
NICHOLS: What, that you broke up with me in order to be faithful to your imaginary friend? That being with me was that bad that you had to create a make believe man just to get out of it? Why would I be upset about that?  
MORELLO: Exactly!  
NICHOLS: Okay, great. Well, I'm glad we had this talk, it's been really fun, I'm going to go- be- not here- now. Take care.  
MORELLO: Nicky, wait. Can I ask you another question?  
NICHOLS: Fuckin' A. What?  
MORELLO: Can you tell me why?  
NICHOLS: Are you serious?  
MORELLO: (nods)  
NICHOLS: No. I'm not doing this.  
MORELLO: (voice breaking) Please?  
NICHOLS: Kid, please don't cry. I just can't do this right now. Okay? What's wrong? Let's talk about you, huh?  
\---

A little note, ripped off of the yellow legal pad, with a drawing of a red rose in the top corner.  
-No matter what's happening you always look perfect. You never change, your lipstick is always perfect even if someone's dead or there's a tropical storm outside or you're asleep or you're wiping my pussy juice off your mouth. You have magic femme powers or something.  
-You always laugh at my jokes. And you don't get mad (usually) when I laugh my ass off at you, even though you didn't mean whatever dumb thing you just said as a joke.  
-The way your thighs feel, how they fit under my hands. (Fuckkk this is so gay kid. Burn after reading, I'm begging you)  
-You don't front. You may create elaborate fantasy lives and delude people for years at a time, but your feelings are all on the surface. I always feel like you're with me because you want to be, but you also don't pretend to xlovex like me as much as I like you or whatever. You don't fake it. I always know where I stand with you, even if I'd rather be standing somewhere else  
-You're kind to people, even when you think nobody's watching. Somehow living in hell hasn't made you a cynic like the rest of us.  
-You look so fucking good when you come, it's worth the two hours of hard labor (haha)  
-Eyes  
-Body (fuck, your body is perfect. Perfect tits, perfect ass, perfect cunt. I slept with like twelve women in the last three months and I compared every single one to you. no fuckin contest.)  
-you're so innocent. like a racist bambi. 

In conclusion, I'm a stupid fucking dildo, and I honestly might try and get sent to the SHU just so I don't have to face you after you read this. But you deserve to know.  
Love,  
NN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
